Setan Kecil
by svtvisual
Summary: "MWO!" Ada dua ekspresi berbeda sekarang yang Wonwoo dan Mingyu tunjukkan. Wonwoo dengan ekpresi senang bukan main, sedangkan Mingyu dengan wajah frustasi. Quality time-nya dengan Wonwoo akan berkurang dan akan diganggu oleh setan kecil itu. BL- Mingyu x Wonwoo - Meanie couple slight!JeongCheol
**Setan Kecil**

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Samuel, Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol

Author: svtvisual dan NichanJung

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Mereka milik kita bersama, gimana?

 **Warning: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Gak suka yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan lapak ini.**

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah terjaga sedari tadi tetapi tak ada yang berniat saling melepas rengkuhan masing-masing. Padahal matahari sudah mencapai tahta tertingginya. Tetapi mereka masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tangan Mingyu yang memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kecil Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri tidak protes karena memang ia menikmati waktu-waktu berharganya bersama Mingyu.

"Gyu, kau tidak berniat bangun sama sekali?" Tanya Wonwoo seraya memejamkan mata.

"Ani. Aku merindukanmu, chagi-ya." Jawab Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bergumam tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bahas. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami. Ops. Iya suami. Sudah kurang lebih 4 bulan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Mingyu mengelus lembut punggung Wonwoo. "Chagi, aku ingin anak laki-laki." Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo mendongak melihat Mingyu. Jujur saja, ia kaget karena Mingyu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Pasalnya, mereka belum pernah membahas perihal anak.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas anak?" Tanya Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran.

"Ya memangnya kenapa? Setiap pasangan suami-istri pasti ingin memiliki anak bukan?" Mingyu justru bertanya balik.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia juga sangat ingin memiliki anak. Apalagi ia juga sangat menyukai anak-anak. "Iya, aku juga sangat ingin memiliki anak." Wonwoo menjawab dengan antusias. Senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi aku ingin anak perempuan, Gyu!" Seru Wonwoo.

"Laki-laki saja, chagi. Anak perempuan pasti akan sangat merepotkan." Ujar Mingyu.

"Wajar saja merepotkan, Gyu-ya. Namanya juga anak-anak. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak merepotkan?" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

Mingyu nyengir, "Anak laki-laki kan lebih kuat. Pasti tidak akan merepotkan. Aku juga tidak merepotkan. Sedangkan anak perempuan itu sangat manja." Jawab Mingyu membayangkan betapa manja adik perempuannya –Kim Minseo.

"Aku akan senang memanjakannya." Balas Wonwoo.

"Dan kau akan mencampakkan aku? Tidak, no no no. Big No." Jawab Mingyu berlebihan.

Wonwoo terkekeh lalu mendorong muka Mingyu dengan tangan kanannya. "Itu berlebihan, bodoh."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin anak laki-laki!" Kekeuh Mingyu.

TING NONG

Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab, bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Mingyu mengerang. "Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini." Gerutu Mingyu.

"Chagi, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku ingin membuka pintu." Suruh Wonwoo.

"Morning kiss-ku dulu." Mingyu dengan suara manja.

Wonwoo mengernyit jijik. Kemudian mencium sudut bibir Mingyu. "Mandi ya." Suruh Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian dengan berat hati melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Wonwoo turun dari ranjang menuju wastafel sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, kemudian mengambil baju dari lemari secara asal. Hei, ia belum mandi. Dan apa kata tamunya nanti apabila melihat Wonwoo dengan pulau yang mengering dipipinya.

TING NONG

"Iya, sebentar." Wonwoo berjalan tergesa menuju pintu rumahnya, kemudian membukanya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Wonwoo mendapati tiga orang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Yang pertama, lelaki bersurai hitam beralis tebal dengan senyum berhias dimple menjinjing sebuah tas. Yang kedua, lelaki dengan rambut berwarna coklat sebahu beserta senyum bak malaikat menggendong seorang anak lelaki dengan topi merah yang sedang tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Jeonghan hyung, Seungcheol hyung, Sam-ie." Kaget Wonwoo kemudian mencubit pelan pipi tembam anak laki-laki bertopi merah itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kabar?" Jeonghan –lelaki dengan rambut coklat sebahu- menyerahkan anak yang di gendongannya ke lelaki disebelahnya. Kemudian memeluk Wonwoo erat. "Kau sedikit lebih berisi sejak terakhir aku memelukmu." Komentar Jeonghan.

Jeonghan merupakan kakak kandung dari Wonwoo, lelaki disebelahnya itu Seungcheol, suaminya. Sedangkan anak yang di gendongan Jeonghan itu Samuel, anak mereka.

Wonwoo membalas pelukan kakaknya dan menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya. "Aku sehat, hyung. Kau sendiri terlihat bahagia sekali. Lihat, kau gemuk!" balas Wonwoo melepas rengkuhan Jeonghan dan menarik pipi kiri Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memukul tangan Wonwoo yang ada di pipinya. "Yaa! Aku ini hyungmu." Lalu menjitak pelan kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nyengir. "Mian, hyung. Ah iya, aku sampai lupa." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seungcheol, "Seungcheol hyung, apa kabar?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Seungcheol seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau akan mengalami kebotakan dini karena hidup dengan Jeonghan hyung." Lalu mereka tertawa keras, sedangkan Jeonghan mendengus kesal. "Ayo masuk." Ajak Wonwoo.

"Mingyu kemana, Wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Jeonghan setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu seraya melepas topi Samuel.

"Ada di kamar, hyung. Sam-ie, samchun merindukanmu." Wonwoo mengusap rambut hitam pekat Samuel.

Samuel hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

"Mau minum apa, hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bergantian.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Won-ie. Kami hanya sebentar." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Chagi-ya, siapa yang datang?" Mingyu datang dari arah kamar masih dengan piyamanya. "O, Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung." Mingyu duduk disebelah Wonwoo kemudian menjabat tangan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa tidak mandi dulu? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu mandi. Atau setidaknya ganti baju." Omel Wonwoo mencubit paha Mingyu.

Kedua orang di depannya hanya terkekeh. Sedangkan Mingyu meringis merasakan cubitan maut Wonwoo.

"Hanya hyungdeul, chagi. Tidak apa-apa kan, hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan cengiran imutnya.

Jeonghan terseyum maklum, sedangkan Seungcheol mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak masalah, Gyu. Santai saja." Jawab Seungcheol santai.

Mingyu membuat ekspresi konyol meledek Wonwoo. Sedangkan yang diledek hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Oh iya, ada apa hyung pagi-pagi datang kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu.

"Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf karena mengganggu hari libur kalian. Jadi begini, hari ini kami ada urusan mendadak dari kantor. Sepertinya sangat penting. Dan sepertinya kami tidak bisa membawa Samuel. Karena kami nanti akan sangat sibuk disana. Dan karena pengasuh Samuel sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya, kami berniat menitipkan Sam-ie disini. Please, untuk hari ini saja." Seungcheol menjelaskan diikuti nada memohon.

"MWO?!" Ada dua ekspresi berbeda sekarang yang Wonwoo dan Mingyu tunjukkan. Wonwoo dengan ekpresi senang bukan main, sedangkan Mingyu dengan wajah frustasi. Quality time-nya dengan Wonwoo akan berkurang dan akan diganggu oleh setan kecil itu.

"Benarkah, hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo berbinar menatap Jeonghan. "Seminggu juga tidak apa-apa kalau Sam-ie mau." Canda Wonwoo.

"Tapi chagi, bagai-" ucapan Mingyu terhenti begitu melihat tatapan membunuh dari Wonwoo, Mingyu menelan saliva susah payah. "N-ne, kami terima Sam-ie dengan senang hati, hyung." Ucap Mingyu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Gomawo, Mingyu-ya Wonwoo-ya. Ini." Jeonghan menyerahkan tas yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya. "Disini ada baju, susu, dan mainan Sam-ie." Jelas Jeonghan.

"Aye aye, kapten." Wonwoo menjawab.

Jeonghan mengusak rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih saja seperti anak kecil dan memang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil untuknya.

"Ya, sudah kami pergi dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon kami saja. Ponsel kami akan selalu aktif." Ujar Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menyerahkan Samuel ke pangkuan Wonwoo. "Sam-ie jangan nakal, ne? Jangan merepotkan Wonwoo samchun." Nasihat Seungcheol. Samuel mengangguk. Sepertinya anak itu tidak keberatan sama sekali ditinggal orang tuanya.

"Aku dan Jeonghan pergi ya, maaf merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak." Lanjut Seungcheol berdiri diikuti Jeonghan yang mengecup sekilas kening Samuel. Meninggalkan kediaman Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Tidak usah sungkan, hyung." Balas Wonwoo.

"Hati-hati, hyung." Ucap Mingyu.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Wonwoo asik bercanda dengan Samuel. Memang, ia sangat dekat dengan Samuel karena dulu Wonwoo pernah tinggal dirumah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri baru pertama kali bertemu Samuel, karena saat acara pernikahan mereka, Samuel tidak diajak karena sedang demam.

Mingyu sedari tadi merengut karena merasa diabaikan. Jengkel juga karena ada anak kecil yang kini mengganggu hari Minggu-nya dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah suaminya karena ia tidak mendengar suara suaminya sama sekali sejak Jeonghan pergi.

"Kenapa, chagi?" Wonwoo mengusap kepala Mingyu dengan tangan kecilnya yang terbebas. Sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar di perut Samuel yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Waktu bersama kita jadi berkurang, Wonwoo-ya. Kenapa kau tidak menolak saja?" Nada Mingyu terdengar manja.

"Kasian mereka, Gyu. Mereka juga kan sudah sering membantuku. Lagipula saudara Jeonghan hyung kan hanya aku. Siapa lagi yang akan menolongnya?" jelas Wonwoo.

"Kenapa tidak ke penitipan anak atau ke rumah kakek-neneknya saja?"

PLAK

Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu keras. "Tega sekali kau berbicara seperti itu. Kakek-neneknya juga kan mertuamu, tiang! Eomma dan Appa sudah terlalu tua. Pasti Jeonghan hyung tidak tega menitipkan Sam pada mereka. Karena Sam juga sedang dalam tahap hyperaktif. Lagipula Sam-ie juga keponakanmu. Apa salahnya kita mengurusnya?" jelas Wonwoo dengan nada naik turun.

Ekspresi Mingyu melunak. "Oke maafkan aku, chagi."

"Sekaligus latihan kalau nanti kita punya anak, Gyu. Kau kan ingin anak laki-laki." Seringai Wonwoo yang membuat bulu kuduk Mingyu berdiri.

"Wonwoo samchun, ayo kita ke taman bermain!" Ajak Samuel yang sedari tadi diam tak mengerti mendengarkan percakapan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Ah, boleh juga. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World?" Tanya Wonwoo antusias pada Samuel dan Mingyu.

Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri melihat reaksi Wonwoo. Akhirnya ia tarik kencang hidung bangir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memekik karena serangan dadakan Mingyu. Sedangkan Samuel sudah turun dari pangkuan Wonwoo lalu melompa-lompat kegirangan.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Sam-ie?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah Samuel berhenti melompat.

"Belum, samchun. Aku hanya minum susu tadi." Jelasnya.

"Ya sudah, kita sarapan dulu ne? Setelah itu kita ke Lotte World." Wonwoo berdiri menggandeng Samuel menuju dapur.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu diabaikan.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, Lotte World. Wahana bermain outdoor terbesar di Korea Selatan ini memang selau menjadi alternatif tempat hiburan bagi keluarga. Terlihat sangat banyak keluarga, pasangan, dan remaja-remaja yang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Namun wajah tampan Mingyu hanya merengut sedari berangkat dari rumah tadi. Wonwoo yang menyadari hal itu hanya mengabaikan saja, dia tau Mingyu hanya merajuk dan cemburu.

Wonwoo lebih memilih bercanda dengan Sam yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Bocah itu tidak berhenti tepuk tangan dan jingkrak-jingkrak, membuat mood Mingyu semakin memburuk.

"Nah Sam-ie, kita akan kemana dulu?" Wonwoo berlutut di depan Sam seraya bertanya.

"Samchun, kita boleh naik itu?" Sam menunjuk wahana yang meliuk-liuk seperti ular.

"Kau masih kecil, tidak boleh naik roller coaster." Itu suara Mingyu. Dia heran, anak sekecil ini memangnya berani naik wahana menyeramkan itu?

"Tapi Sam-ie mau naik itu, samchun." Sam mulai merengek. Anak kecil memang suka merengek jika keinginannya dilarang kan? Wonwoo yang memaklumi itu hanya terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Sam.

"Baiklah."

"Yaa! Chagi-ya, dia masih kecil, tidak mungkin sanggup dengan putaran dan goncangannya." Mingyu mengingatkan Wonwoo.

"Bilang saja Ming samchun takut kan? Masa kalah sama Sam. Sam saja berani." Mingyu terbelalak. Apa-apaan anak kecil ini mengatainya penakut. Mingyu bukan penakut.

"Bocah! Mana mungkin aku takut hanya karena wahana bodoh macam itu? Aku hanya tidak mau kau merepotkan istriku nanti. Huh, ada-ada saja." Mingyu menggerutu. Dia benar-benar kesal diremehkan oleh bocah berumur 8 tahun. Menyebalkan.

"Ming samchun penakut... Nanana... Weeee." Sam kembali meledek Mingyu.

"Yaa! haish." Mingyu geram. 'Kalau bukan keponakan Wonwoo-ku tersayang, sudah kulumet-lumet bocah ini.' Batin Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat suami dan keponakannya beradu argumen hanya tersenyum manis. Dia jadi semakin ingin memiliki seorang anak. Wonwoo menyukai raut badmood dan kesal Mingyu, istri yang aneh kan?

"Sudahlah, chagi." Lerai Wonwoo seraya mengusap-usap lengan kiri Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Mingyu. Melihat senyuman manis Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya dapat menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan kekesalannya.

Akhirnya mereka menaiki roller coaster. Sam duduk diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Beruntungnya tinggi Sam memenuhi kualifikasi untuk naik ke permainan ini. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati permainan ini, bahkan Mingyu sempat melupakan kekesalannya pada Sam. Mereka berdua sempat saling merangkul. Wonwoo tentu saja senang melihatnya. Pada saat roller coaster berjalan menurun, mereka berteriak histeris. Sam menutup matanya. Mingyu mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas dan meneriakkan nama Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo meneriakkan nama Mingyu tapi tidak sampai mengangkat tangannya. Dan mereka terus berteriak dan tertawa sepanjang jalur wahana ini.

"Hah... ah.. Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan kan, samchun?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk setuju.

"Aku kira kau akan menangis tadi, ternyata lumayan juga." Sebelas alis Mingyu dinaikkan, menggoda Sam. Tapi Sam menangkapnya seolah Mingyu sedang meremehkannya.

"Ming samchun monster! Bukannya tadi justru paman yang gemetaran?" Balas Sam.

"Haish bocah ini." Mingyu memukul pelan kepala Sam. Sam sendiri hanya dapat mengelus kepalanya yang digetok pelan oleh Mingyu.

"Sakit samchun... Wonu samchunnn~~~" Suara rengekan Sam mulai terdengar. Mingyu memutar matanya malas. Selalu mencari perhatian dari Wonwoo-nya. Padahal dia hanya mengetuknya sedikit, terlalu pelan.

"Mana yang sakit eum? Sini samchun liat dulu." Wonwoo menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sam.

"Di sini samchun." Tunjuknya. Mingyu yang melihat adegan saling memperhatikan dari istri dan keponakannya merasa jengah. Dia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh Wonwoo. Bahkan sedari tadi dia melirik dan memberikan kode kepada Wonwoo, tapi malah diabaikan. Padahal Mingyu hanya ingin mendapatkan ciuman menjelang siangnya.

"Harusnya aku ketuk saja dengan kuat tadi." Gumam Mingyu, sayang hal itu di dengar Wonwoo.

"Berani menyakiti Sam-ie, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup, Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu menelan saliva. Dia tentu masih sangat ingat bagaimana nasib hidupnya waktu Wonwoo merajuk beberapa bulan yang lalu. Benar-benar tragis untuk lahir dan batinnya. Tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang kembali, Mingyu mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah memelas kepada Wonwoo. Beruntung Wonwoo membalasnya dengan mengusap pahanya.

Sam masih dengan acara 'mencari perhatian Wonwoo' dan Mingyu masih dengan rasa dongkol yang hanya bisa di tahannya.

'Dasar, setan kecil!' maki Mingyu dalam hati, tentu saja. Kalau sampai Wonwoo mendengar, bisa-bisa Mingyu tidak boleh tidur di dalam rumah.

"Mingyu-ya." Panggil Wonwoo.

"Iya, ada apa?" Suara Mingyu terdengar berbeda dipendengaran Wonwoo, datar.

"Bisakah aku menitipkan Sam? Aku harus ke toilet." Pinta Wonwoo.

"Heumm, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya, Hyung." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sam-ie disini dulu dengan Mingyu samchun ya, Wonu samchun mau ke toilet sebentar." Raut wajah Sam mulai terlihat akan menolak, namun Mingyu segera menarik tangan Sam.

"Sam disini saja. Biarkan Wonu samchun ke toilet dulu." Ujar Mingyu tegas.

"N-ne." Jawab Sam, pasrah.

Wonwoo segera meninggalkan kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu. Sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hati Wonwoo meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bukannya tidak percaya kalau Mingyu akan menjaga Sam dengan baik, hanya saja hubungan keduanya sepanjang hari ini memang sedikit tidak baik. Entahlah, perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi kebutuhan untuk ke toilet tidak bisa ditunda kan?

Akhirnya Mingyu dan Sam menunggu Wonwoo di sebuah bangku yang berada di pinggir kedai-kedai penjual makanan. Wonwoo sudah pergi selama 15 menit dan sepanjang waktu itu Sam tidak pernah berhenti memandang ke arah penjual minuman. Sepertinya bocah itu merasa haus.

"Sam mau minum?" Mingyu bertanya karena keponakannya terus melihat ke arah yang sama. Sam hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Dia terkadang masih sangat canggung dan sedikit takut dengan Mingyu.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini dan samchun akan kesana membelikannya. Sam jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

"Ne, samchun." Jawab Sam mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar.

Segera saja Mingyu berlari ke arah penjual minuman. Namun keadaan sedang mengujinya. Ada antrian pembeli. Mau tidak mau Mingyu harus ikut mengantri. Saat akan kembali ke bangku dimana Sam menunggu, Mingyu berpapasan dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu melontarkan senyuman sayangnya ke arah Wonwoo dan segera memegang tangan kanan Wonwoo. Mereka berjalan menuju Sam seraya berpegangan tangan, manis.

"Sam-ie dimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di bangku tadi." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian?" Wonwoo menarik Mingyu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah, chagi. Sam-ie bukan bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia sudah cukup paham saat aku mengatakan untuk menunggu disana. Lagipula dia benar-benar kehausan. Seandainya kau melihat raut wajahnya tadi, kau tidak akan tega membiarkan dia kehausan sedetik pun." Mingyu menjawab panjang lebar untuk menenangkan Wonwoo. Pujaan hatinya ini memang sangat perhatian dengan Sam.

Sesampainya di bangku, mereka dikejutkan dengan keadaan bangku yang kosong. Sam tidak ada di sana. Sontak keduanya langsung berteriak memanggil nama Sam. Kondisi yang ramai pengunjung membuat suara mereka sedikit teredam kebisingan ditambah teriakan-terikan histeris pengunjung dari arah wahana-wahana yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana ini. Sam-ie tidak ada." Wonwoo sudah sangat cemas, keringat berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Raut ketakutan juga terlihat di wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Kita berpencar, oke?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau pergilah ke bagian petugas pengelola, laporkan hal ini kepada mereka dan minta mereka untuk membantu kita mencari Sam. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya langsung." Wonwoo kembali mengiyakan.

"Berhati-hatilah. Temukan dia, Mingyu-ya." Ada nada ketakutan dan kecemasan berlebih dalam suara Wonwoo.

"Kau juga berhati-hatilah, chagi. Aku akan menemukan Sam-ie." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo sebelum berlari kearah kiri jalan, berlari seraya meneriakkan nama Sam. Sementara Wonwoo langsung menuju ke tempat pengelola taman. Mereka benar-benar cemas. Di dalam hatinya Wonwoo tidak berhenti berdoa demi keselamatan Sam.

.

Sementara di suatu empat, Sam yang mulai menyadari kalau dia sudah pergi terlalu lama berbalik untuk kembali ke bangkunya. Namun anak itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia lupa arah kembali. Sam berlari ke arah barat, kemudian dia berbelok ke selatan. Tadinya dia cuma tertarik dengan seorang anak kecil yang dituntun ibunya. Ada sebuah robot mainan ditangan anak kecil itu yang membuat Sam sampai melupakan perintah Mingyu. Sam tersesat.

.

Mingyu terus berlari meneriakkan nama Sam, terkadang dia berhenti untuk menanyakan kepada pengunjung yang lewat. Namun dari sekian banyak orang yang dia tanyakan, tidak ada yang merasa pernah melihat Sam. Bukan hal aneh, keadaan memang sedang padat-padatnya. Pengunjung benar-benar ramai, ditambah hari ini adalah hari libur. Namun Mingyu tidak putus asa. Dia terus mencari.

Wonwoo sudah melaporkan kehilangan Sam. Kini dia ditemani dua orang petugas berlari-lari kecil mencari Sam. Dari pengeras suara berita kehilangan Sam juga sudah bergema beberapa kali. Wajah Wonwoo semakin pucat memikirkan keponakannya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Jeonghan? Hyungnya itu begitu mencintai Sam, meski kenyataannya Sam hanyalah anak adopsi. Tapi kasih sayang Jeonghan dan Seungchol benar-benar tulus kepada Sam.

.

Sam sudah lelah berlari dan berputar-putar. Akhirnya dia hanya berdiri di bawah tiang lampu. Wajah Sam sudah penuh dengan air mata. Isakannya semakin kencang, sesekali dia menarik ingusnya yang hampir meleleh. Sam takut jika ia tidak ditemukan. Sam takut jika ia diculik. Sam takut Mingyu dan Wonwoo meninggalkannya. Sam takut jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Seungcheol Appa dan Jeonghan Eomma. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan ketakutan-ketakutan. Akibatnya Sam menangis semakin kencang, beberapa orang mulai tertarik dengannya dan mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi Sam tidak ingin disentuh siapapun. Dia tidak kenal dengan orang-orang itu. Sam takut diculik.

Mingyu mendengar suara teriakan anak kecil. Dia melihat kerumunan orang-orang di dekat tiang lampu. Firasatnya menyuruhnya untuk kesana. Dan benar saja, Sam tengah menangis dan menepis tangan orang-orang yang ingin menolongnya.

"Sam-ie!" Seru Mingyu mendorong beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ming samchunnnnn~~~" Sam berteriak histeris dan segera berlari ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan memeluknya erat. Mingyu terus memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala Sam. Sementara Sam kecil menangis dengan keras, air matanya sudah membasahi baju Mingyu.

"Samchunnnn." Sam masih terisak.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Ada samchun. Jangan takut lagi, ya." Mingyu segera menggendong Sam. Sementara Sam memeluk leher Mingyu dengan erat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Begitupun dengan Mingyu tadi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang-orang di sekitar tempat ditemukannya Sam, Mingyu melangkah menuju tempat dia berjanji dengan Wonwoo jika sudah menemukan Sam. Mingyu mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabari jika Sam sudah ditemukan. Di seberang sana Wonwoo mendesah lega.

Kebahagiaan tidak dapat dibendung ketika Wonwoo bertemu dengan Sam. Lelaki ramping ini memeluk Sam dengan bahagia. Segala kecemasannya lenyap digantikan dengan kelegaan. Sam belum bersuara lagi semenjak tadi dan hanya membalas pelukan Wonwoo dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu." Wonwoo mengarahkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan mengelus pipi Mingyu. Dia sangat bersyukur Mingyu menemukan keponakannya.

"Sama-sama, chagi. Sam-ie juga keponakanku, ingat? Aku juga menyayangi dan mencemaskannya." Ujar Mingyu dan menarik Wonwoo dan Sam ke dalam pelukannya. Dan mereka saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian hilangannya Sam di taman bermain. Semenjak dari waktu itu pula, hubungan Mingyu dan Sam perlahan semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka sudah bermain bola, berenang, dan Sam terkadang merengek ingin menginap di rumah Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya untuk bermain playstation dan tidur dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tentu saja senang dengan perkembangan ini. Jika Mingyu dulunya sering merajuk saat Wonwoo telalu banyak memperhatikan Sam, sekarang Mingyu justru sering memanjakan Sam.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya dalam pelukan Mingyu, mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur setelah tadi Sam pulang dijemput Seungcheol.

"Eumm.. kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu seraya mendekap Wonwoo. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kapala Wonwoo, sesekali merapikan poni Wonwoo yang semakin panjang.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita kemarin?" Tanya Wonwoo. Tangan lentiknya bermain-main di dada bidang Mingyu.

"Rencana? Rencana yang mana, chagi?" Wonwoo sedikit mencubit dada Mingyu.

"Awww, hyung!" ringis Mingyu.

"Lagian kau kenapa cepat sekali lupa? Rencana tentang anak, bagaimana?" Ulang Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah menginginkannya?" Wonwoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kapan kita ke panti asuhan?"

"Benarkah? Benarkan kita boleh segera mendapatkannya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan riang, dia terlalu antusias.

"Tentu saja, kita memang harus memiliki seorang atau dua orang anak kan?" Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo begitu senang sampai-sampai dia melumat bibir Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba dan begitu bersemangat. Mingyu sih senang saja mendapatkan kejutan itu.

"Besok kita ke panti asuhan dan aku menginginkan sepasang anak. Laki-laki dan perempuan." Wonwoo tertawa membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya anak-anak mereka nantinya.

"Apapun untukmu, chagi-ya." Ujar Mingyu dan kembali menarik Wonwoo ke pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu." Tukas Wonwoo dan kembali memberikan kecupan pada Mingyu.

"Kau bahkan tau aku lebih lebih mencintaimu, Won-ie." Wonwoo tertawa bahagia mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya semakin erat dan dekat dengan dada Mingyu. Sebuah kecupan manis Wonwoo hadiahkan di leher Mingyu. Sementara tangan Mingyu sudah mendekap pinggang Wonwoo dan menariknya semakin dekat, bagian selatan mereka pun bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita tetap berusaha untuk membuatnya sendiri, hyung?" Suara Mingyu yang begitu rendah di telinga Wonwoo membuat tubuh Wonwoo merinding.

"As you wish, Kim Mingyu." Dan malam itu program memiliki anak kembali dilakukan oleh pasangan manis ini. Besok pagi mereka akan mendapatkan sepasang anak yang akan mewarnai kehidupan mereka sampai nanti. Sepasang anak yang akan membuat kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu semakin sempurna sebagai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

 **END**

Hai, selamat hari Mingyu!

Aku bawa oneshoot hasil kolaborasi sama kak nika alias **NichanJung**. Makasih bangeeeeet kanik:* btw, ini **bukan sequel** dari Wedding (un)Organizer yaaa hahaha tapi kebetulan ceritanya sedikit nyambung, yaudah anggep aja kalo ini sequelnya :v maafkan diriku yang selalu bikin JeongCheol cameo bukan member yang lain:v

 **Ditunggu reviewnya~**

Buat yang mau UN, semangat ya!


End file.
